narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Heavy Unit
Mathew Withau vs. Heavy Unit is a battle that takes place during the Decepticlone Invasion. It is a battle between SNIS Agent Mathew Withau and one Heavy Unit Decepticlone unit. Prelude As TIT-Juliet exits the woods in the middle of the city, they search the deserted neighborhood, and the Heavy Unit destroys a nearby building in its efforts to get to them. As the Heavy Unit crashes through the debris to attack them, Matt tells Taylor and Erin to remain back while he faces the Heavy Unit alone. Taylor and Erin immediately comply while Matt prepares to fight. Battle Matt attempts to attack the Heavy Unit with his SNIS Standard Blaster, but the Heavy Unit fires first, unleashing a volley of blasts at him that Matt is forced to evade. Due to the number of blasts and the aim of the Decepticlone, Matt is unable to wage a counterattack, until he finally uses his superior speed to move behind the Heavy Unit. As Matt aims his blaster at the Heavy Unit's head, the Heavy Unit uses its feet to make a shockwave to knock him into the air and into a building. Matt fires a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu out of the wreckage at the Heavy Unit, but the Decepticlone's heavy armor allows him to withstand the ninjutsu unharmed. The Heavy Unit fires a pair of missiles into the house wreckage, causing it to fall down on top of Matt. Matt comes out of the wreckage armed with a Chidori, charging straight at the Heavy Unit. The Heavy Unit fires several blasts at him, but Matt super-speeds out of the way, coming behind the Heavy Unit with his Chidori ready. The Heavy Unit spins its upper body around, hitting Matt with its arm and knocking him away. Matt's Chidori severs the Heavy Unit's arm at the same time. As Matt hits the ground, the Heavy Unit fires another pair of missiles at him, and while Matt attempts to evade them, their heat-seeking properties allow them to hit him directly. Matt is heavily injured from the missiles, and the Heavy Unit immediately follows through with a volley of blasts. Matt evades these before jumping up into the air, coming down behind the Heavy Unit. The Heavy Unit turns around and fires a pair of missiles, but Matt uses the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu to both intercept the missiles and heavily damage the Decepticlone. Matt, seeing that the Heavy Unit is almost dysfunctional, charges him with a Chidori and cuts its body in half. Aftermath Matt heals his injuries with Ninja Art: Palm Healing Jutsu, and he also replaces his ruined shirt with one from his supplies pack. He asks his cousins if they are ready to move on, but before they can move, they are confronted with two Drop Ships carrying a total of a dozen Medium Units. Matt immediately deduces that this was a trap for anyone who defeated the Heavy Unit, and he and his team battle the Decepticlones. Category:Battle